<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【全員】為什麼要這樣對我？！ by syelleangle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570540">【全員】為什麼要這樣對我？！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle'>syelleangle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 友情向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>看到這幅圖時太想笑，忍不住寫了這一篇，正在等幸福論結局的各位真不好意思（鞠躬）最近被工作和YOI包圍中，變成兩頭蠟燭了，幸好我對小籃球的愛沒有消逝，人家找我約稿時我也沒有把這事徹底忘了，幸好。</p><p>下文建議配圖食用，我沒看時間，搞不好已經有一大堆類似的梗，但因為我寫得很開心，希望大家也看得開心。<br/>https://imglf0.nosdn.127.net/img/Z1VFczBWQnYxbUYxeUkyMysrZC90WmJ0WWxoZVRJWFNteGtrZGVUTTFsb0c4U2h2R0xzOE13PT0.jpg?=imageView&amp;thumbnail=500x0&amp;quality=96&amp;stripmeta=0&amp;type=jpg%7Cwatermark&amp;type=2</p><p>PS.雖然打了青火tag，但全文友情向，慣例說一遍啦</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Aomine Daiki &amp; Kise Ryouta &amp; Midorima Shintarou &amp; Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【全員】為什麼要這樣對我？！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看到這幅圖時太想笑，忍不住寫了這一篇，正在等幸福論結局的各位真不好意思（鞠躬）最近被工作和YOI包圍中，變成兩頭蠟燭了，幸好我對小籃球的愛沒有消逝，人家找我約稿時我也沒有把這事徹底忘了，幸好。</p><p>下文建議配圖食用，我沒看時間，搞不好已經有一大堆類似的梗，但因為我寫得很開心，希望大家也看得開心。<br/>https://imglf0.nosdn.127.net/img/Z1VFczBWQnYxbUYxeUkyMysrZC90WmJ0WWxoZVRJWFNteGtrZGVUTTFsb0c4U2h2R0xzOE13PT0.jpg?=imageView&amp;thumbnail=500x0&amp;quality=96&amp;stripmeta=0&amp;type=jpg%7Cwatermark&amp;type=2</p><p>PS.雖然打了青火tag，但全文友情向，慣例說一遍啦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>對於眼下的情況，青峰只有一句話：「喂，你們知道什麼是人權嗎？」然後被眾人有志一同地無視了。</p><p>他不滿地敲敲盤子，試圖抓住友人們的注意力，卻徒勞無功。「你們到底在玩什麼花樣？」</p><p>對面的赤司反問他，「那你認為造成這個狀態的是誰的錯？」</p><p>綠間小聲地碎碎念，「還有誰？」高尾在旁邊吃吃地笑，看著就煩人。</p><p>紫原在冰室的注視下，努力不把魔爪伸向盤子裡，心不在焉地回答：「誰不能吃算誰的錯。」</p><p>黑子認為他難得地說了一矢中的好話，果然，負責記錄口供的實瀏玲央手上竹筆動得飛快，並向首席的赤司投向滿意的微笑，「小征的朋友們果然都是好男人~~」</p><p>「那是當然的。」赤司樂於收下讚賞，但不代表他會輕易放過青峰。對於對方的投訴，他只有一句話，就是「你作了什麼孽，就得遇上什麼報應。」</p><p>「作孽？！」青峰的高分貝怒吼幾乎刺穿天花板，「我做了什麼事居然要被罰禁食？！」</p><p>理由上千。</p><p>「你的BMI超標了。」黑子說出事實。</p><p>「胖了一點點。」黃瀨用手比劃，卻被青峰瞪回去。</p><p>「跳不起來的籃球員算什麼なのだよ。」綠間吐糟。</p><p>「你應該檢討一下。」高尾仍然在笑，但他最會見縫插針了。</p><p>「肩膀寬了一點點。」冰室中肯地評價。</p><p>「沒有肌肉可不是好男人哦。」實瀏自問眼光不曾出錯。</p><p>「不要吃漢堡，多吃點糖。」紫原的建議向來微妙。</p><p>「你該減肥了。」而火神是壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草。</p><p>青峰一把跳起來指著他的鼻子質問：「老天，他都吃了二十個漢堡了，你們居然集體針對我？？」</p><p>赤司看向黑子，後者拿出拍檔健康報告書，用棒讀的語氣讀出：「一切指標正常，無超重，火神君身體狀況非常好。」</p><p>「他都吃了二十個漢堡！居然還是非常好？那醫生眼睛瞎了吧？」</p><p>赤司又掃了一眼他的副手，實瀏會意，向火神伸出兩隻手掌，得到本人的同意下把青年的上半身摸了個遍，然後在目瞪口呆的青峰面前露出閃亮亮的星星眼道：「嗯，非常棒的肌肉！」</p><p>喂，你有本事就來摸我再說這句話啊？青峰在思考自己有沒有足夠勇氣表達意見的時候，實瀏用非常嫌棄的目光掃視他全身，然後說：「唉，都是肥肉。」</p><p>「喂！」青峰忍無可忍地尖叫，儘管他不知道自己到底氣哪一邊多一點？是被視女干還是肥肉……？不，兩邊都超令人火大的。</p><p>赤司還要火上加油道，「玲央可是摸遍洛山籃球隊胸肌腹肌大腿肌背肌的人肉指標版，你懷疑他的判斷等於在懷疑我。」</p><p>「我現在就在懷疑你！」青峰喘了一大口氣，拼著老命豁出去了，「我懷疑你的判斷失誤！」</p><p>全場頓時陷入一片寂靜。</p><p>最受不了沉默的高尾看看似笑非笑的赤司一眼，又看看身邊綠間皺得像八十歲老頭子的眉毛，看看紫原快要爆發的手部肌肉，再看看黃瀨努力假裝隱形人的身體，最後再看看青筋暴現的青峰，終於決定了要投靠的陣營——不，應該說是推向地獄的對象。</p><p> </p><p>「小真，我以為你會說，懷疑赤司的決定等於是懷疑我的決定！——這樣的話？」畢竟這傢伙在非比賽狀態，基本上默認，或是極力主張赤司是「神聖不可侵犯的存在」，這樣自己打敗他的時候才有成就感。</p><p>一如他所料，他的王牌氣炸了，連傲嬌語都忘得一乾二淨，「別搶我的台詞！」</p><p>但這句話已唯時已晚，赤司骨溜溜的大眼睛（很難得地不是瞇起來）轉到綠間身上，後者只好清清喉嚨，急忙換台詞以表忠心，「我認為一個跳不起來的青峰已經足以證明你的推論是正確的。」</p><p>高尾連忙推推他的肩膀，這不是說沒有證據的話，赤司就是錯的嗎？</p><p>但赤司意外地接受了這番說詞，然後表忠心的話如雨後春荀地冒出來，最後只剩下青峰一個人孤零零地站在對面，被推到懸崖邊才發現身邊連一個同伴都大有，是嫌他太胖會拖累他們嗎？青峰頓覺生無可戀，差點就要自暴自棄了，『索性放開懷抱地吃，把自己吃成胖子吧！』他想。</p><p>只是一點點重量……便眾叛親離，這世界太可怕了……</p><p> </p><p>黑子看在眼裡，悲哀地發現他「以前的光」連自己的死因都沒有搞清楚，看來自己跳糟去「現任光」那邊是正確的。不過……咦？這「現任光」怎麼跑到青峰那邊去了？黑子驚恐地發現，自己原來有變成「雙失（光）青年」的危機。</p><p>「喂，青峰，不要吃照燒漢堡，多吃芝士漢堡，那你自然就會瘦下來了。」火神這樣對他說。</p><p>——黑子收回他先前的危機感，把這種感覺翻了一倍再送出去。他錯了，火神君根本完全在狀況外……天然呆判定。</p><p>青峰徹底呆了，這人在說什麼呀？</p><p>冰室愣了愣，結果在失神的那一瞬間失去餐盤的控制權，紫原往嘴裡塞薯條的速度頓時快得像在趕火車。</p><p>赤司挑起眉毛，示意青峰，「回答他的問題。」</p><p>當事人暴怒，「少來命令我！」這句話不知道是向誰說的，「芝士漢堡一點也不合我的口味！」</p><p>火神也生氣了，扭著眉毛道，「你是笨蛋嗎？就是要規定自己吃不喜歡吃的食物才好，多來幾次就什麼漢堡都吃不下了！」這樣不就能自然地瘦下口嗎？蠢峰，他想要跟健壯的青峰打籃球，不是想要胖得跳不起來的蠢峰。</p><p>天知道為什麼一個天才籃球員會放任自己的身材走樣成這個樣子！？</p><p>「你是想要我得厭食症嗎？」</p><p>「我只是要你少吃一點漢堡！」</p><p>「我不吃漢堡吃什麼？！打完籃球肚子餓你懂不懂？」</p><p>「所以說，去吃漢堡以外的東西！」</p><p>
  <em>——「回家吃飯吧……」黃瀨小聲插嘴，但沒人理他。</em>
</p><p>「我老媽去旅行，你想要讓我被五月毒死嗎？」</p><p><em>——「好吧，那個理由的確很</em> <em>合</em> <em>理</em> <em>なのだよ</em> <em>。」</em></p><p>「煩死了！那我來做飯，你來吃！」</p><p>
  <em>——「你們早點這樣決定不就好了嗎？」完全不懂體諒他的用心良苦，赤司很想嘆氣。</em>
</p><p>「什麼？你做的飯能吃的嗎？」</p><p><em>——「事實上，那稱得上是人間美味。」黑子覺得餵食青峰君完全是在浪</em> <em>費</em> <em>社會資</em> <em>源</em> <em>。</em></p><p>「當然能吃！你以為我是你嗎？」</p><p>
  <em>——「青峰做的菜能吃嗎？」高尾好奇追問。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——綠間小聲回答：「他做的菜基本上都用來餵寵物。」</em>
</p><p><em>——「那他養什</em> <em>麼</em> <em>寵物？」</em></p><p><em>——紫原在吞</em> <em>嚥</em> <em>的間</em> <em>隔</em> <em>中含</em> <em>糊</em> <em>地回答：「小龍蝦和蟲子。」</em></p><p>
  <em>——「小龍蝦吃不了就餵給蟲子。」赤司補充。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——實瀏扔下筆杆，轉身衝向化妝間。</em>
</p><p><em>——高尾忍住滿腹噁心感繼</em> <em>續</em> <em>問，「火神知道這件事？」</em></p><p><em>——「不知道，不過你不能期待一個會打籃球的傢</em> <em>伙</em> <em>十項全能。」黑子解</em> <em>釋</em> <em>。</em></p><p>
  <em>——「火神就會做飯。」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——赤司點頭，「所以我說他是奇蹟。」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——「咦？赤司那你會做飯嗎？」</em>
</p><p><em>——綠間強行按下他的頭，「閉嘴，別問那種問題</em> <em>なのだよ</em> <em>。」</em></p><p><em>——來不及了，高尾覺得他打開了禁</em> <em>忌</em> <em>的開關。</em></p><p>「誰怕誰？你給我做飯我怎麼不能吃下去？」</p><p>「你等著瞧吧！」火神揪起青峰的領口威嚇道。說完，手掌拈了拈青峰的重量，本來是想要預算食材，卻發現了奇怪的事情。</p><p>「等一下，你超重多少了？」</p><p>……為什麼，非但沒有比之前更重，反而更輕了？</p><p>青峰甩開他的手，滿臉不耐，他已經受夠這個話題了，「超重了0.1公斤左右啊。」</p><p>0.1？火神睜大眼睛，「只是超重0.1已經跳不起來了？」</p><p>青峰還來不及回答他的問題，火神身後的赤司便語氣嚴肅地回答：「雖然只是跳躍高度降低了2厘米，但不能放任不管。」</p><p>綠間推推鏡框，「可能明天就會再降低5毫米なのだよ。」</p><p>紫原終於掃乾淨所有食物，舔著手指道，「再多1毫米我就可以把他打下來。」</p><p>「全面防禦嗎？」冰室問他。</p><p>「如果你給我東西吃，給他更多東西吃的話。」紫原老實承認這一點，而且他長的是肌肉，峰仔長的是肥肉。</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>黃瀨搭話解釋，「因為小青峰動輒翹部活〜不練球〜〜」</p><p>「哦耶，運動量過低的緣故？」高尾終於理解這場爭吵的緣由，不得不說，十實有點蠢。</p><p>「我沒辦法忍受看見我的友人在球場上因為超重0.1公斤被蓋火鍋的畫面。」赤司解釋，但也掩蓋不了他在「護犢子」的事實。</p><p>火神吞吞口水，掃了眼理直氣壯的奇蹟們，又看看一臉委屈的青峰，終於得出了結論：「你啊，果然是被深深愛著，不是嗎？」</p><p>青峰炸毛，「閉嘴！不淮說個詞！」</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>